<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretty nice by Nerd_of_Camelot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301154">pretty nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot'>Nerd_of_Camelot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Sheep [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Fucking, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, pecs are fucked that's all there is to know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_of_Camelot/pseuds/Nerd_of_Camelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got some pretty tits.” Gabe told him, midway through him pulling his shirt over his head with intent to change into a different one to work out in.</p><p>“Yeah?” He raised a brow at him, “Yours are pretty nice, too.”</p><p>Gabe grinned at him, then said, plain as could be, “I wanna fuck your tits.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Black Sheep [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretty nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You got some pretty tits.” Gabe told him, midway through him pulling his shirt over his head with intent to change into a different one to work out in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He raised a brow at him, “Yours are pretty nice, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe grinned at him, then said, plain as could be, “I wanna fuck your tits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack froze, briefly, feeling his cheeks heat. “I don’t know that mine are as fuckable as yours are,” He admitted, “But you can if you really wanna.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was more or less how Jack found himself on his back on a mat on the floor with Gabriel straddling his chest with his cock nestled between his pecs. Having the man over him in the first place had him blushing and embarrassed and aroused, but the actual situation and the presence of Gabriel’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>already hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> cock on his chest just increased those feelings. What a fucking adventure he was taking part in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d provided the other man with lube before he’d even laid down, and of course he’d replied by simply pouring some in between his tits and sliding his dick up from his ribs.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>God.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Unable to think of anything else to do with Gabriel staring down at him, he repositioned his arms so that he could cup his hands over the top of the shaft laying on his chest. Gabriel just smirked down at him and drew his hips back a little, rutting forward slowly. The slide was easy, and the head was close enough to Jack’s mouth for him to flick his tongue out and lick over the slit before Gabriel drew back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s hands landed on his tits, pressing them closer together―and, sure, Jack’s weren’t quite as defined as Gabe’s were. He was generally just smaller than Gabe was, really. But there was enough definition that they had space between them and just enough mass they could be pressed together and fucked into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And having his tits fucked was hotter than he wanted to admit it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially with Gabriel holding them together like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel thrust slowly, at first, movements slick and easy and each one putting the head just close enough that Jack could lick it. He seemed to like that Jack was doing it, too, and Jack just continued because there was little else he could do while his own erection started to twitch to life in his shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head slightly when Gabe began to speed his thrusts a bit, and managed to get himself in a position where the head of Gabe’s cock was hitting his lips with each thrust, at which point he licked his lips and opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grinning down at him, Gabe slid his cock right into his mouth (slow, careful) and then resumed fucking his tits. Jack simply puckered his lips a bit, holding his mouth open and letting the head slip past them over and over, both ways. And Gabe’s grin faltered as he groaned, squeezing Jack’s tits. It was about that moment that Jack realized how </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gabe’s hands were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were big enough they almost swallowed his pecs whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was hotter than it had any right to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a pretty little thing,” Gabe praised softly, unprompted, staring down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack squeezed his eyes shut in reply, embarrassed. God, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vincent</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t complimented him this much. And Vincent never shut up about how much he loved him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so cute with your face red and my dick between your tits… It’s even better when you’ve got those pretty little red lips wrapped around the head.” Gabe squeezed again, thrusting forward somewhat more forcefully. “Bet you’d love it if I came all over your tits and your face again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shuddered, whining in reply, and Gabe chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cup your hands a little tighter, cariño.” He ordered, and Jack obeyed instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted, pleased, and squeezed his pecs again as if in reward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack whined again, mourning the fact that his chest (and skin, in general) was so goddamned sensitive. Just having Gabe’s palms over his nipples shouldn’t have them getting hard, but here he fucking was, huh? And for fucksake the slide of Gabe’s cock between his pecs shouldn’t be making his cock twitch in his pants. He wasn’t even actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Gabe’s length was hot and heavy between his tits, thrusting quick and easy and dribbling precum when Jack was unable to suck or lick it away, and that was a lot for him and his stupidly touch-starved skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His neck craning at this angle hurt, but he wasn’t willing to give up the angle because he wasn’t willing to give up the taste of precum and the feeling of Gabe’s cockhead sitting heavy on his tongue and sliding past his lips and teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe paused for a second, and Jack opened his eyes on the spot. Admittedly he was a little alarmed. Worried, even―had someone walked in?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But no, it was just him and Gabe, and Gabe was giving him a considering look with his cock between his lips and his tits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on,” Gabe uttered, withdrawing for a second and leaning out of Jack’s line of sight to grab something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was something under his head, supporting the angle and letting him relax his muscles. He smiled a little at Gabe, sheepish and embarrassed, but thankful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe smiled back, sliding the tip of his cock back in his mouth without further delay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack accepted it eagerly, cupping his hands just that little bit tighter and using his thumbs to tease the head after it left his mouth. Gabe made an approving noise, continuing on almost as eagerly as Jack was taking it. And Jack directed his now open eyes toward the sight on his chest and melted seeing the way Gabe’s cock disappeared under his hands and then poked back out to enter his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, that was hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Gabe inevitably stopped again it was just to release Jack’s tits temporarily to adjust his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what you should do?” He asked, husky and low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked up at him, spell of watching Gabe’s movements broken. He didn’t get a chance to ask what Gabe meant, though―not that he probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>have. That would be just a little too embarrassing at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should play with your tits while I fuck them.” He answered, without being asked, and Jack couldn’t suppress the weak and embarrassed moan he gave in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>… But, also, that was a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling his cheeks burn with renewed redness, he slowly unclasped his hands and slid them over top of Gabe’s as he adjusted his hold again. Then, more embarrassed than he thought he’d been since the first time he had sex, he traced his fingers over his nipples. Gabe rumbled at him approvingly, beginning to thrust again at last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squeezed his eyes shut, beginning to do exactly as he’d been ordered―and, really, stroking his thumbs over his nipples and pinching them here and there shouldn’t have been so embarrassing. Wouldn’t have been if not for Gabe suggesting it and fucking his tits at the same time he did it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But oh boy, here he was, face red and teasing his nipples with slightly shaking fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that was how it went―Gabe fucked his tits and his mouth and Jack played with his tits and both of them were as quiet as they could be just so they could try not to attract attention. Doing this in a workout room wasn’t their best plan and they might have to move faster than they really wanted to. But unless Gabe was thinking about that, then neither of them was really considering it too in-depth while it was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Gabe was sort of tensing up, sounds getting somewhat short and struggling to stay quiet. Jack knew what that meant. And he was excited, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt weird to be excited for it, but hey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The splattering of Gabe’s release across his face and in between his tits had his cock twitching in his shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a fast and messy ordeal, really. He peeked hesitant eyes open to see Gabe giving him a satisfied and somewhat tired look, and he could only sort of smile back. He hadn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>done</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything and he was winded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next thing to leave Gabe’s mouth had his face going red, because he was still on the floor under him and still messy, and that was obviously the exact reason that Gabe was saying it― “Hey, can I just…?” He extracted his Comm from his nearby pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, at least he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span> first though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheeks aflame and cock twitching, Jack nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His only hope was that Gabe would only be using that picture for personal purposes. Like jerking off thinking about him, you know? Although if it ended up online he wouldn’t necessarily be unhappy…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Gabe said, once he’d moved off of him and he’d mostly gotten his face and chest cleaned up, “You gonna want some help with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yes, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabe just grinned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just something smutty to tide y'all over before we get into the meat of this AU</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>